


Of Gods and Nutrition

by Rory_Croft



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory_Croft/pseuds/Rory_Croft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nico and Will end up in the same ancient history class, and Will worries about his grade, but mostly about what Nico is eating. </p>
<p>University AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Gods and Nutrition

The classroom was empty when Nico got there. He had expected that. He liked to get to class extra early on the first day because he took his seat selection very seriously. He didn’t want to get stuck up front, which would automatically put him on the teacher’s radar. Sitting up front meant that when no one raised their hand to answer, he would be the one the teacher focused on. But he also didn’t want to get stuck in the back and be written off or distracted by the students who just didn’t care. The middle was where he wanted to be. In the middle and off to the side, but not under an air vent because he was prone to getting cold. Hazel told he was an over thinker, but he thought he was a planner.

He found the perfect seat and put his bag down. He pulled on his hoodie. He still had a few minutes before class started, so he took out his phone and opened Facebook. He scrolled through his timeline. Not much had changed since he last checked. He purposely kept his friend’s list light. He paused on picture posted about ten minutes ago. His stomach twisted. It was Percy and Annabeth, looking as happy as ever. Nico liked to tell himself he was over Percy. He knew, logically, he had no chance with him and that his crush had been mere admiration, but still. Percy had been a hero to Nico when he was younger; one of the few people who defended him when he was getting picked on. He was Nico’s only focus when he was still figuring out who he was. It was hard to let go of that. He thought that going to school on the opposite coast would help, but it didn’t. He still felt a little sick when he saw them together on Facebook.

“Aw man, you took my seat!”

Nico startled. He was so engrossed in his phone that he hadn’t heard the door open. He looked up, confused. It was the first day; he couldn’t be in someone’s seat, unless there were assigned, and Nico wasn’t aware? The man standing next to him had a large, bright smile on his face that made his blue eyes sparkle. Nico momentarily forgot how to speak as he took in the man’s broad shoulders, lean muscle, and the scatter of freckles on his nose and cheeks.

“Um, sorry?” Nico said finally. “I didn’t know they were assigned?”

The man laughed. It was a great laugh. Nico pushed the sleeves of his hoodie up to his elbows, suddenly warm.

“They’re not,” the man said. He slid into the desk right next to Nico’s. “I’m just kind of neurotic about where I sit. Don’t want to be too noticeable, but I don’t want to be invisible. And you happen to be sitting in the exact seat I would have chosen.”

“Sorry,” Nico said again. “I, uh, I’m the same way.”

“Clearly,” the man said. He held out his hand. “I’m Will.”

“Nico,” he said, shaking his hand briefly. He went to pull his hand away, but Will kept hold.

“You are freezing, Nico,” Will said. He turned Nico’s hand over, examining it. “You know it’s like a million degrees outside, right?”

Nico tugged his hand away. “We’re not outside,” he said defensively.

“But still,” Will said. He squinted his eyes and ran them over Nico. “Do you bruise easily, Nico?”

He really wished Will would stop saying his name. And looking at him. He pulled his sleeves down again. “I don’t know?” he answered.

“What about dizziness?” Will asked. “What is your iron intake like? Have you even had any strange cravings? Like for paper or dirt?”

“What?” Nico asked. He didn’t care how attractive this person was; he was being really annoying, and kind of weird. Did he just ask him if he eats dirt?

Will laughed. “Sorry,” he said. “Pre-med, and you kind of look anemic.”

“I didn’t know you could see an iron deficiency,” Nico said, pulling his book out of his in the hopes that Will would stop scrutinizing him.

“Oh yeah,” Will said in a very matter of fact tone. “Pale skin, cold temp, a slight curve in your nails.”

Nico tucked his hands into his sleeves.

“Wow, this is a great first impression,” Will said. “I swear, I’m not actually crazy.”

Nico was saved from answering by a large group of students coming into the room. They must have all been friends because they sat together in the back of the class. Slowly, the room filled out and Will occupied himself by taking out his books and pen. Nico opened his own book and tried to read the first chapter, kind of relieved not to be Will’s sole focus anymore. He could go and diagnose someone else. Soon the teacher came in and got the class started. Nico sat up a little straighter. He may not have wanted to sit up front, but he was pretty excited about this class.

“Alright,” the teacher, Mr. Brunner, said. “Let’s talk about some Gods.”

***

“You know, I thought this class was going to be easy,” Will said as he was packing up his things. It took Nico a moment to realize he was talking to him.

“You don’t think it’s going to be?” Nico asked. He threw his bag onto his shoulder and waited for Will to lead the way out of the classroom because apparently they were having a conversation.

“It’s day one and I have notebook of misspelled names,” Will said. “How am I supposed to know all this stuff?”

 “I don’t think you’re supposed to know?” Nico said. “It’s the first day. Also, I don’t think Greek mythology is as hard as organic chemistry, so…?”

“No, no,” Will said. “Chemistry I can do. I can do science. I read a couple books that involved Greek Gods when I was younger. I just kind of thought it would be like that.”

“No, I don’t think it will be like those books,”  Nico  said. He was pretty sure he knew the series Will was talking about. He was also walking in the opposite direction of where he was supposed to be meeting Hazel. “Why are you taking this class if it’s not your thing?”

Will shrugged. “General education? It counts as history,” he said. “Isn’t that why everyone is there?”

“No,” Nico said. “It’s a requirement for the classical studies degree.”

“Oh, is that what you’re majoring in?”

Nico nodded. “And English,” he said. “And linguistics.”

“I get it now,” Will said.

“Get what?”

“You’re probably anemic because you have 30 majors and therefore have no time to eat,” Will said smugly.

Nico rolled his eyes. “You have an affinity for hyperbole, don’t you?” he asked. Will shrugged. “And I eat. I’m going to eat right now, actually.”

“Oh, well, then you should be probably shouldn’t be walking into the applied sciences building,” Will said, finally coming to a stop. Nico looked up and he had, indeed, followed Will to the applied sciences building.

“Right,” Nico said. His cheeks were burning red.

Will laughed. Why did he have to laugh so much? “I’ll see you on Wednesday, Nico.” And then he disappeared into the building.

***

Hazel had already ordered an appetizer and was chewing on a fried green bean when Nico slid into the booth across from her.

“About time,” she said, looking up at him. “What? What’s wrong with your face? What happened?”

“I, uh, I think I met someone.”

***

A rectangular bar dropped onto Nico’s desk. He glanced at it and sighed. He didn’t need to look up to know it was Will who dropped it there. He pushed it off to the side. “I told you, Solace,” Nico said. “I eat. I eat plenty.”

“You look like a ghost, Death Boy,” Will said. This had been Nico’s life for the past three weeks. He saw Will three times a week, and every time, Will grilled him about what he was eating. Nico wondered how much of it was because he cared and how much was because he liked screwing with Nico.

“Terrible bedside manner,” Nico said. He picked up the bar. “I’m not eating this.”

“Why?” Will asked. “It’s chocolate.”

“It’s not chocolate,” Nico said. He flipped up the seam of the wrapper and tried to read the ingredients. “It’s a bunch of things I can’t pronounce and ‘natural flavors.’”

“Right,” Will said. “The natural flavor is chocolate. Come on. It’s high in protein and iron. Two things you desperately need.”

“You know you’re not actually a doctor yet, right?” Nico asked, finally looking over at Will. He was sitting sideways in his seat. He was wearing an orange shirt that would have looked terrible on anyone other than Will. Will just smiled; Nico looked away. Every time they saw each other, Nico was shocked at how easy it was to talk to Will. Nico usually had trouble connecting with people, but with Will, it was like they had known each other years.  

“Eat the bar, di Angelo,” Will said. He spun around in his seat and pulled out his notebook that he rarely ever took notes in.

“If I eat it, will you leave me alone?”

“Probably not,” Will said. “But it might make me less annoying…for today at least.”

“Well, that’s something, I suppose,” Nico said. He tore open the packet and smelled the bar. It kind of smelled like chocolate. He took a bite, and almost automatically spit it back out. Will started laughing hysterically, so he knew he must have been pulling a crazy face. “That is actually disgusting,” Nico said, trying to chew the dry, chalky bar. He swallowed. “I would rather eat dirt.”

“Ha!” Will said triumphantly. “Cravings for dirt. Anemia. Boom.”

Nico couldn’t help but smile. “You’re an actual idiot.”

***

Will and Nico walked out together, which had become their routine, except Nico always caught himself before following Will too far. Will was drumming his fingers on his book as they walked. He stopped at their usual parting point.

“So, um,” Will started. He rubbed the back of his neck, nervous for the first time since Nico had met him. The feeling was contagious, and Nico’s stomach twisted.

“Yeah?” Nico asked, actually a little hopeful.

“Yeah, um, I was wondering,” Will said. Nico bit the inside of his cheek. He shifted his weight to the sides of his feet and then landed back on the soles. The anticipation was giving him goosebumps.

“If you would help me study,” Will finished.  

 “Study?” Nico asked, slightly deflated. Hopefully, it wasn’t noticeable. He wasn’t sure what he had expected. Of course Will needed someone to help him study. He had the attention span of a Chihuahua.

“Yeah, we have that test on Monday,” Will said. “I’m having trouble getting the names and timeline in order, and you’re so good with this stuff. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. But, uh, I can make dinner.”

“I don’t know if I trust your taste in food, Solace,” Nico said.

Will smiled. “Real food,” he said. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I’m a picky eater,” Nico said.

Will rolled his eyes. “I would never have guessed,” he said. “You’re usually so agreeable on most things.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you want my help or should I just…?” Nico turned to walk away, but Will grabbed his arm. His skin was so warm on Nico’s, and it definitely didn’t help with the residual goosebumps.

“No, don’t,” Will said. “If I make something you that you honestly don’t like, I’ll order a pizza.”

“What if I don’t like pizza?”

“Stop being impossible,” Will said, but he was smiling. “Everyone likes pizza, di Angelo. So, yes?”

“Yeah, sure,” Nico said.

“Cool,” Will said. He glanced at his watch. “I’m running late now, but I’ll text you my address. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Tomorrow.”

***

Nico got all the way home that day before he realized that Will didn’t actually have his number. He slumped on his couch, unsure what to do.

“Maybe this is a sign,” he said to Hazel who was eating ice cream out of the container.

“Of what?” Hazel asked. “That he’s a ditz?”

“He’s not,” Nico said, staring at his phone as if Will could magically text him. “A sign that I shouldn’t hang out with him.”

“Oh yeah, don’t hang out with the cute guy who just wants to feed you,” Hazel said. “You realize that’s the dream, right? That’s what everyone wants?”

“It’s not like that,” Nico said. “Well not for him. Maybe not even for me. I barely know him. I only talk to him a few minutes a week.”

“Yet you come home almost smiling and always having a Will story to tell,” Hazel teased. Nico blushed because she wasn’t wrong. They usually met for lunch after his Greek class since they both had a break, and it seemed like everything Hazel said would remind him of something Will did or said. Fine. Nico liked him. Maybe. The very minimal amount you could like someone.

Nico’s phone buzzed. He slid his finger along the screen to unlock it and saw a notification from Facebook. It was Will.  

“He found me on facebook,” Nico said, accepting the request.

“Shut up, let me see.” Hazel grabbed for the phone. Nico held up an arm. “Stop. You’ve been talking about him for weeks, and I need to see him.”

“Can you give me a minute,” Nico said, pushing her off. “He messaged me.”

“What does it say?”

Nico read it over really quick and responded. “Said that he realized he didn’t have my number, duh,” he read. “He sent me his number and his address.”

“And what did you say?”

“I said okay.”

Hazel groaned. “You just said okay?”

“Well, what else should I have said, Hazel?” Nico asked, finally giving her his phone so she could stalk his pictures.

“I don’t know,” she said, grabbing it greedily. “Yes, Will, I can’t wait. We’ll be paying close attention to the goddess Aphrodite and maybe we’ll just banter ourselves right out of our pants.”

Nico scrunched his face in disgust. “How are we even related?”

Hazel shrugged. “Nico. He’s so hot,” she said. “Like the sun, hot. Like you need to date him.”

Nico pinched the bridge of his nose. “Hazel, you don’t even know if he’s into guys,” he said. “Can’t I just have a friend who is a guy?”

“Well, yeah, but this one is really cute, and he makes you smile,” she said. She handed him the rest of her ice cream. “In all seriousness. You seem…happier after that class every week. Even if he’s just a friend, I’m glad. I like seeing you happy.”

Nico ate two big spoonfuls of ice cream.

“I don’t want to get my hopes up,” Nico said, finally. “I have a habit of falling for unobtainable guys, you know.”

Hazel linked her arm through Nico’s and rested her head on his shoulder. “I know,” she said.

***

Will’s place was only a few blocks from their school. His building had a doorman who actually questioned Nico and checked a list for his name before he would let him go upstairs. He took the elevator to the sixth floor, wondering how many roommates Will needed to afford this place because we pretty sure the elevator was nicer than his whole complex. The doors open and Nico walked down the hall until he got to 613. He took a deep breath before he knocked.

“It’s open,” Will yelled from inside. “Come in.”

Nico stepped inside. He was automatically hit with the scent of herbs he couldn’t identify.

“I’m in the kitchen,” Will said.

Nico took another step in and took in his surroundings. The floors were all hardwood, polished to a shine. To his right was the living room with an oversized loveseat and couch. Straight ahead was the small dining table. Several bookshelves were placed around the space, filled with books of all shapes and sizes that were using pictures are bookends. Will popped his head out over the breakfast bar on the left.

“Hi,” he said with his usual smile. “Make yourself at home. I’m almost done.” Then he disappeared into the kitchen again.

Nico dropped his bag near one of the stools and walked to the nearest bookcase. He scanned the worn spines, mentally noting all the ones he had also read. There were also lot of thick textbooks that Will no doubt was keeping for reference. Nico stopped at the picture on the second shelf. It was of Will when he was a teenage, Nico would guess about sixteen. He was wearing a dark suit and standing arm in arm with an overly made up woman in a dress of pink sequins. She was holding a small trophy and they were both smiling.

“That’s my mom,” Will said, appearing behind Nico.

Nico turned. “Oh, Hi,” he said.

Will smiled. “Hi,” he said again. “That was her first Grammy.”

“Oh,” Nico said, the nice apartment making sense now. “Your mom is famous.”

Will shrugged. “If you’re into country music, then yes,” he said.

“I’m not.”

Will feigned shock, holding his hand to his chest. “What? The Prince of Darkness doesn’t like country music?”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Prince of Darkness? Really?” he asked. “Shouldn’t you be cooking, Sunshine?”

“Sunshine?”

“Yeah, because you hurt my eyes.” And because Will shone. When he walked into a room, it was like opening the curtains the way he filled the room with light and warmth. It was embarrassing thinking of Will like that, but he didn’t know any other way to describe him.  

“You’re denting my ego a little more each day, di Angelo,” Will said, turning back to the kitchen. “Dinner is about done. Do you want anything to drink? Sorry, I’m fresh out of human blood.”

“Darn, I heard it’s full of iron.” Nico slid onto one of the stools. “I guess water will do.”

Will laughed. “Smartass,” he said. “Go sit at the table. I will not have you watching me and criticizing my food before it’s even plated. And yes, I know you’re going to criticize it because that’s who you are as a person.”

Nico didn’t argue. He sat down at the table and waited. It was only a minute before Will was sitting down a plate in front of him. Nico examined it while Will got them waters from the fridge.

“It’s roasted chicken with spinach and mushroom risotto,” Will said, clearly proud of himself. Nico poked at the perfectly browned chicken and risotto, which Nico honestly thought Gordon Ramsey had made up to mess with the contestants on Hell’s Kitchen. “You have to at least try it before I order pizza. Why are you looking at it like that? Are you allergic?”

“No,” Nico said. “This is, like, real food.”

Will blinked twice. “Yes, Nico, this is what real food looks like,” he said. “You’re just confirming all my suspicions right now.”

“No, I mean I was expecting like college people real food, and this is, like, real food,” Nico said, well aware of how stupid he sounded.

“I like cooking,” Will said. He took a bite of chicken. “And I’m pretty good at it.” He pointed to Nico’s plate with his fork. “Eat.”

Nico took a small bit of chicken with some risotto. He felt Will watching him, waiting for his reaction. He tried not to have a physical reaction, but it was really good. Better than anything someone in college should be making. He took another bite.

“All right then?” Will asked.

“I will concede defeat,” Nico said. “This one time.”

“Yes!” Will said, pumping his arm in the air. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Will spoke again. “Thanks for coming over and helping me. I really appreciate it. I’m sure you have better things to do.”

Nico shrugged. “Not really,” he said. “I was going to study anyway. At least this way I didn’t have to make myself dinner.”

“Is that how you usually spend your Saturdays? Studying?” Will asked.

“Mostly,” Nico said. “Sometimes me and my sister go to the movies or dinner or something.”

“Do you live with your family then?”

Nico shook his head. “Just my sister,” he said. He didn’t want to go into his family history. “Do you have siblings?”

“Couple half siblings,” he said, waving his hand flippantly. “But they’re scattered all over the country. I don’t really talk to them.”

“Oh,” Nico said. He finished the last few bites of his dinner. When he looked up, Will was already done and was beaming at him. He pushed the plate away.

“You look more alive already, Death Boy,” Will said.

“I will leave right now,” Nico threatened.

“Will not,” he replied, taking Nico’s plate and dumping it into the sink.

***

Will was sprawled out on the couch, his legs folded so they weren’t touching Nico who was sitting with his back against the arm, their textbook on his lap. They had been reading and studying for over an hour, and Will had just about given up. He had his arm over his eyes and groaned. “Why are there so many names?”

Nico grabbed another cookie from the plate on the table. Will had baked them fresh because apparently, he was perfect.  “There are like five,” Nico said. “You’re being dramatic. This isn’t even hard. If you can remember which kid Kronos didn’t eat, you’ll be gold.”

“How do you know and remember all this so easily?” Will peaked out from under his arm. “And are you going to eat all of those cookies.”

“You left them out,” Nico said defensively. “And I’ve always liked Greek mythology. So I just know it.”

Will propped himself up on his elbows. His shirt rode up just a sliver, and Nico definitely didn’t notice. “You played that game, didn’t you?” he asked.

“What?” Nico asked, but his cheeks were already giving him away.

“You totally did!” Will said. “That MythoMagic, or whatever it was called.”

“Yeah, so what?” Nico asked. His defenses automatically went up. “Not everyone has a pretty little life with their famous parents, okay? Sometimes you need a distraction. And anyway one of us is definitely going to pass this test and it’s not the guy who didn’t play MythoMagic.”

Will was fully sitting up now and held up his hands. “Whoa,” he said. “I wasn’t…I didn’t mean to, like, offend you, Nico. I was just…making a connection, I guess?”

Nico ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. He itched with embarrassment, and just wanted to leave before he made himself look even stupider.

“Sorry,” Nico said. “It’s a knee-jerk reaction. They, uh, used to make fun of me a lot at the home for playing.”

“Oh,” Will said. The air in the room had changed. The light easy vibe they usually had between them had turned serious. Neither of them knew what to say next.

“My mom and sister died when I was young,” Nico said. He didn’t want Will to think he was a complete sociopath, so he needed to explain. “I didn’t have family, so I ended up in a home. It was pretty easy to fall into a world where everyone was immortal and raising the dead was a complete possibility.”

“That makes sense,” Will said.

“Yeah, sorry,” he said again. “I shouldn’t have said that about your mom.”

“I get it,” Will said. “Knee-jerk. You said you live with your sister though? You didn’t actually raise her from the dead, right? You aren’t actually the Prince of Darkness, right? You can kick me if that was a completely inappropriate time to make a joke.”

Nico half-smiled. “I’ll take a rain check,” he said. “Hazel is my half-sister. I lived at the home for a few years, and I hate it and I didn’t feel like I belonged. I remember my mom saying my dad had other kids. So one day, I just got mad and left. And I went and found her. She was in a similar situation, except she was placed with an actual family. She ran away. We’ve just been together ever since.”  

“Wow,” Will said. “That is kind of amazing. But how?”

Nico shrugged. “We just made it work,” he said. “We had to go back to the home because we needed somewhere to sleep, but I worked and saved. Then I got a scholarship here and between what I saved and the left over from my scholarship, we got a small apartment. And she had a part time job, too, but then she got a scholarship. So it all just worked out, I guess.”

“That is the craziest story I’ve ever heard,” Will said. He pushed the plate towards Nico. “You can eat all the cookies.”

“I was probably going to anyway,” Nico said. “Can we get back to studying now?”

Will groaned. “Isn’t there a movie or something?”

“Well, there was one really good series,” Nico said. “But the movies were just terrible. So no.”

“I have an idea!” Will said, suddenly brighter.

“Oh no.”

“Teach me to play,” Will said.

“Excuse me?”

“The game,” Will said. “Teach me to play.”

“I don’t think it’ll help,” Nico said. “Not right away anyway. You need to know the Titans and the main Gods right now.”

“Yeah, okay, but if you teach me to play,” Will said. “And we play. It will be like studying, and I’ll know things for the next tests, so if I bomb this one, it won’t really matter.”

Nico pinched his nose.

“Please?” Will asked. “I’ll bake more cookies.”

“Fine,” Nico said. “I’ll teach you the basics and we’ll play one game. It’s not going to help and I hold no responsibility if you fail.”

“Deal.”

“And no more cookies,” Nico said. “I’ll go into a sugar coma.” Nico reached down and dug around in his bag.

“Wait, do you actually have them with you?” Will asked.

“Yes?”

Will laughed. “God, you’re such a dork.”

***

Will slid down the wall and sat down next to Nico. He handed him half a wrapped sandwich.

“Stop trying to feed me,” Nico said, but he took the sandwich anyway.

“I didn’t want the rest,” Will said. “I didn’t purposely bring it for you.”

“Sure,” Nico said. He looked over at Will who was yawning. “Did you study at all yesterday?”

“If by study you mean spend all day trying to figure out how to beat you at that stupid game, then yes, I studied,” Will said.

“You can’t beat me, Solace,” Nico said. “I’m too powerful.”

After teaching Will to play, Nico proceeded to beat him until long into the night. He kept trying to explain what Will was doing wrong, and Will would do better the next round, but he’d still lose. At about one in the morning, Nico made them call it quits; he was falling asleep. Will told him he could stay in the extra bedroom, but Nico made up an excuse about Hazel and got an Uber home. He wasn’t ready to know what Will looked like first thing in the morning.

Nico unwrapped the sandwich and ate it as he dug through his bags. He pulled out his notebook and handed it to Will. “At least try to brush up, Sunshine,” Nico said.

“How can you make a term of endearment sound like an insult?” Will asked, taking the notebook.

“It is an insult.”

“Not to a normal person,” Will muttered.

“I’m not normal,” Nico said. “What is this? This isn’t lettuce.”

“It’s spinach,” Will said, reading over Nico’s notes. “Iron.”

“I thought you didn’t make this for me.”

“I didn’t,” Will said. He flipped the page, and Nico took the moment to study him. Ever since that first day, he hadn’t really looked at Will. He glanced at him, but never really looked. He noticed that his freckles extended down his neck and arms, but they were much fainter than the ones on his cheek. He noticed that he bit the inside of his lip when he was concentrating and kept pushing a piece of hair behind his ear even though it wasn’t quite long enough and kept falling back out. Will’s knee rested on Nico’s. He just always seemed so sure, so confident.

The door to the classroom opened, and the teacher started letting the class in. Each desk already had a test lying on it face down.

“You’ll be fine,” Nico told him as they took their seats.

Will nodded, but, for once, didn’t respond.

They opened their books and started reading.

***

Will conned Nico into coming over Tuesday and Thursday nights to play MythoMagic. Will provided dinner; Nico tried not to beat him bad enough for him to cry. Nico tried to make it sound like a chore, like he was taking pity on Will, but really, he loved it. He loved how easy everything was with Will. He loved how Will genuinely seemed interested in what Nico had to say. He hadn’t felt that way around someone who wasn’t Hazel in a long time.

“Do you think he’s posted our grades yet?” Will asked the Thursday after they had taken the test. Nico was sitting on the counter, watching him make banana bread. “Also, you could help, you know.”

“Nope,” Nico said. “Death boy. Everything I touch dies. Can’t do that to the bread…which you should definitely add chocolate chips to.”

“You’re getting to greedy, di Angelo,” Will said, but he added the chocolate chips anyway. “But seriously, have you checked?”

“Haven’t,” Nico said. “I can though.” He slid off the counter and logged into his student account on Will’s laptop. He clicked Mr. Brunner’s class. “I got a hundred.”

“Wow, very shocking,” Will said. “I’m shocked. Let me hold in my shock.” He shooed Nico from the seat. Nico read over his shoulder. “Ninety-two!” He flung his arms in the air; Nico dodged just in time.

“Congrats,” Nico said.

“We have to celebrate!” Will said.

“With banana bread?” Nico asked, glancing at the uncooked bread on the counter.

“Well, yeah, with that right now, but I mean for real,” Will said. He headed back to the kitchen to put the bread in the oven. “Let me take you out tomorrow.”

Nico stopped in the doorway. A large ball formed in his throat. “W-what?” he asked.

“Let me take you out,” Will said. He stood up and faced Nico. “To thank you. For helping me.”

“I just taught you have to play a card game,” Nico said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “We didn’t even really study. Plus, you’ve been cooking for me for almost a week. I think that’s enough.”

“That’s not the same,” Will said. “Come on! Let me do this. We can eat whatever you want. I won’t even give you funny looks for not picking something healthy.”

“Fine,” Nico sighed. He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. He thought he saw something behind Will’s smile, but he didn’t read too much into it. He looked away from him. “Only because I know you won’t relent.”

“Great!” Will said. “I can pick you up—“

“We can just meet…wherever,” Nico said quickly. Will had suggested picking him up or taking him home more than once, but Nico refused. It’s not that he was ashamed of his little apartment because they had worked so hard for it, but the neighborhood wasn’t great. And it paled in comparison to what Will had. Will’s place always seemed safe, and he was embarrassed when he actually thought about staying the night because that would mean leaving Hazel alone at their place.

“Oh, okay,” Will said, his smile drooping slightly. “Do you want to pick or  have I gained some of your culinary trust back?”

“I don’t know if I would go that far,” Nico said. “But I guess you can pick.”

“Okay,” Will said. He clapped his hands together. “Now, are you ready to lose?”

Nico rolled his eyes. “I’m never ready to lose,” he said. “Because I don’t lose.”

“You’re going to eat those words, Death boy.” Will grabbed Nico’s shoulders and pushed him into the living room.

Nico shrugged him off. “The only thing I’m going to eat if that banana bread, Solace.”

***

“Is that what you’re wearing?” Hazel asked, leaning against Nico’s doorframe. She was wearing a pair of sweats that were probably Frank’s and a cutoff purple shirt that she knew Nico hated.

“This is what I always wear,” Nico said. He wore black jeans and a plain black shirt. His bomber jacket was on the bed in case it got cold.

“What’s wrong with what he’s wearing?” Frank asked, coming up behind Hazel and handing her a bowl of ice cream.

“He’s going on a date,” Hazel said with glee.

“What?! With who?” Frank asked.

“It’s not a date,” Nico said.

“He asked you out,” Hazel said. “It’s a date.”

“I ask you to eat all the time,” Nico said. “We’re not dating.”

“You’re gross,” Hazel said. “Still. I think you should wear something else. What if he means for it to be a date?”

“Then he should have said it was a date,” Nico said. “But he didn’t. Because it’s not.”

“But—“

“If I wear a button down shirt, will you leave me alone?” Nico asked. He needed her to go because she was putting his nerves on edge.

“Yes,” Hazel said. She smiled big and walked away.

“You have you hands full with that one,” Nico told Frank.

Frank sighed. “Don’t I know it.”

***

Will was pacing outside the restaurant when Nico walked up. He looked like he was talking to himself, his hands were stuffed in his pockets. Nico stopped in front of him.

“I think talking to yourself is a sign of insanity,” Nico said.

“Only if I answer myself,” Will said. His expression changed from tense to relaxed when he smiled at Nico. “I’m a doctor. I know.”

“You’re not a doctor,” Nico reminded him for the millionth time.

“Closest thing you’ve got,” Will said. “Nice shirt.”

Nico couldn’t tell if he was making fun of him or not. “Hazel made me wear it,” he said. Will held the door open for him and then followed him inside. Will placed his hand on the small of Nico’s back as they navigated through the cramped restaurant. That was new.

“They have a little bit of everything here,” Will said once they were sitting.

Nico opened his menu. “Well they should for these prices,” he said. Twenty dollars for a cheeseburger? Was it made of gold or…?

“Stop,” Will said. “It’s on me, so don’t worry about it.”  

Nico shifted uncomfortably in his chair. When the waitress came by, they ordered drinks, and Will ordered cheese sticks.

“Are you okay?” Nico asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Will said.

“Oh, okay,” Nico said. “You just seem distracted.”

“No, sorry, I’m fine,” Will said. He sipped his drink. “I have my first organic chemistry test on Monday. My head is just crazy full right now.”

“Maybe you should be studying then,” Nico said. “Instead of going out to dinner and playing card games all the time.”

“I think a few hours of not wanting to rip my hair out is good for me,” Will said. “Literally all I do is study…unless I’m with you, and I guess that’s kind of studying.”

“It’s the laziest studying ever,” Nico said. His stomach was flipping. The lighting in the restaurant was low, and Will was stirring his drink. When he’d look at Nico, it would be through his eyelashes, almost shyly. “I’m sure your other study groups appreciate having someone who cooks around.”

Will shook his head. “I don’t really study with anyone else,” he said. “Just you.”

The first time Nico saw Will, he had been so taken aback by how attractive Will was and how Will actually wanted to talk to him. Nico had gotten so used to his presence that he’s pulse rarely quickened around Will anymore, but right now. Right now, his heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. 

“Why?” Nico asked. He was tapping his finger on the table.

Will shrugged. “They’re all so serious,” he said. “I can’t learn in a tense environment. Plus, you need to eat more than them.”

Nico groaned although he was glad for the familiarity of their banter. “Can you let it go?” he said. “I literally eat more than you all the time. I just look like this.”

Will laughed.

The waiter came back with their food.

“I cannot believe you got a burger,” Will said, cutting into his chicken. “They have every type of food and you get a burger.”

“I like burgers,” Nico said. “You could have just taken me to McDonald’s.”

“I will literally throw up,” Will said. He reached over and grabbed one of Nico’s fries.

“I’m sorry, I need those,” Nico said. “I’m anemic and very malnourished.”

“You’re anemic, probably, but not malnourished,” Will said. “I feed you too well for you to be malnourished. I’ll accept this fry as payment for my services as your doctor.”

“Not a doctor,” Nico said, biting into his burger.

***

When the bill came, Nico argued with Will about paying. Nico thought they should at least split it, but Will had persisted, and just like every other time Will had persisted, Nico let him win. Nico shrugged on his jacket once they were outside.

“It’s still kind of early,” Will said. “Do you want to, uh, walk or something?”

He gestured to the park across the street. Nico shrugged and let Will lead the way. As they walked, Nico asked Will why he wanted to be a doctor. Will told him it was because of his Dad. “I didn’t know him much,” he said. “He kind of did a little bit of everything. He was a traveling nurse at one point when I was small, and I remember thinking he was the greatest.”

“That’s when you decided you wanted to be a doctor?” Nico asked.

“No,” Will said. “I grew up and realized that he was incredibly selfish and probably couldn’t tell me apart from his other children, so then I decided to become a doctor. Because he never made it that far without quitting.”

“But also you like helping people,” Nico reminded him. “And science.”

“Yes, those things also,” Will said. “Mostly those things. But my resentment gave me the idea.”

“Well look at you having a dark side,” Nico joked.

“Every once in a while,” Will said. He jumped his shoulder against Nico’s.

“So it was basically just you and your mom then?” Nico asked, assuming the subject of family was safe since Will broached it so easily.

“More like me and my nanny,” Will said. He shrugged. “Her career was already on the rise when I was born. She loved me, but she was busy. So I had a nanny until I could go to boarding school. It was just this place full of overpriviledged kids with too much of mommy and daddy’s money. All they talked about was yachts and summer homes, and it just grossed me out. I had those things, but I never felt right boasting about them. So I was kind of an outsider. I had a few close friends, but I never felt like I belonged there.”

“I know that feeling,” Nico said. They stopped the small bridge that went over the man-made stream. Both leaned against the concrete rail and watched the water trickle along. Will took a small step to the side so his shoulder was pressing against Nico’s. Nico chewed the inside of his cheek.

“Will?” he asked. Will hummed in response. “Did you ever really need me to help you study?”

Will shifted. “What do you mean?”

“There’s no way we studied enough for you to get a ninety-two if you were that lost,” Nico said. “You have books on your shelves by authors I’ve never heard of with very well-worn spines. So why are you pretending to be a complete ditz who can’t remember which God is Zeus and which is Hades? Like did Hazel put you up to this or something because I know sometimes she gets a little crazy about me having friends and—“

“Nico, I’ve never ever met Hazel,” Will said. He had turned at some point while Nico was talking. He leaned on his elbow, watching Nico.

“Okay, so did you really need my help?” Nico asked.

“No,” Will said. He ran his hand through his hair. “No, not really.”

Nico’s face burned, and he felt stupid. He felt like the past month of his life had been a charade.

“Cool,” Nico said. “I don’t feel like an idiot at all.”

“Don’t be mad,” Will said. “I just…I didn’t think you’d want to hang out with me if I didn’t give you a valid reason.”

“What gave you that impression?” Nico asked.

“I don’t know, your general demeanor,” Will said. “Roll your eyes all you want, Death Boy. You know it’s true. It seemed like the most logical way to get you to hang out with me.”

“Just seems a little stupid,” Nico said. “Why would you even want to hang out with me if my general demeanor is so off-putting.”

“Stop it,” Will said. “I never said that. And I just liked you. Because you’re funny and real, which is just so refreshing. I don’t remember the last time I met someone who was living their lives just for them. You get so excited over all this Greek stuff. Stuff I’ve never seen anyone actually care about. You just have this air about you, like you know exactly who you are and you’re completely unapologetic about it. And when we hang out it’s just so easy. I don’t have to be anyone other than who I am. I didn’t mean to make you feel stupid. I just like being around you.”

Nico studied the path of the water running under the bridge. He wasn’t sure how to respond.

“You don’t make any sense,” Nico said.

“I think you’re cute when you blush,” Will said, catching Nico off guard. He was turned towards the water again, not facing Nico. “Well, even when you’re not blushing, really, but especially when you blush. That first day when we walked to my next class and you didn’t realize and your whole face just turned this light pink color—it got stuck.” Will tapped his temple. “I liked seeing all that life flood your face and knowing that I was the cause.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Nico managed even though his throat was completely dry.

Will laughed. “You’re a challenge,” he said. “Don’t make a smartass comment for a minute, okay? I have to work for every smile, every gesture, every blush, every compliment with you. And I kind of like it. I like _you_ , Nico.”

Nico stared at him. His perfect skin and his wavy blond hair. His easy smile and on trend clothes. His vast knowledge and fiery passion. And for some reason, he liked Nico. How. Why.

“Are you going to say anything or…?”

Nico shrugged. “I, uh, I would have hung out with you,” he said. “Without the studying. If you asked.”

Will nodded. “Good to know,” he said. “And what if I had asked you out after we hung out? What would have been your stance on that?”

Nico’s palms were sweating like never before. “I would have probably insisted on a place with cheaper burgers,” he said.

“You’re impossible,” Will said, but he was smiling. “I’ll keep that in mind though. Are you busy tomorrow?”

“No,” Nico said.

“Great,” Will said. “Because I make a great burger.” He laced his fingers with Nico’s and led the way out of the park.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written for weeks and I've been editing it and editing it. So I decided just to post it even if I wasn't certain it was perfect. I'm kind of in my head with this AU couple, and I have a million little nothing scenes in my head, so this might turn into a series. Possibly a series full of drabbles and full length stories. i don't know.


End file.
